


Shout! Shout! Let It All Out! Part Two

by ANaTHEMaDEVIsed



Series: Shout! Shout! Let It All Out! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed/pseuds/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed
Summary: Hermione Goes to Brakebills.





	Shout! Shout! Let It All Out! Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: N/A, Read at your own peril.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work belong to their respective owners. As this material is an interpretation of the original and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> Spoilers:  
> All of it.
> 
> Author’s Notes:  
> Just a little fluff and fun.  
> Not entirely certain where I'm going with this yet.

One

“I will peel you like a fucking grape. Nod if you understand.”

In spite of the incredibly firm hand severely restricting her breathing, Hermione managed to approximate a nod.

“Good.” Kady released Hermione, idly watching the younger witch sag, sputter and wheeze. “And I didn’t even have to play the 'let me convince you I’m not exaggerating' game. Fun as that might be, I’ve better things to do.”

“Fair enough,” Hermione croaked, eyeing Kady with wary confusion. “Before you see to whatever that may be, perhaps you could just explain why you’re going to peel me like a grape.”

“Oh.” Kady grinned and gave Hermione a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Julia’s my ride or die. And I’ll end you if you hurt her.”

“We’re not …” Hermione began, then reconsidered as Kady’s eyebrows arched in a way that was not at all non-threatening. “I mean, we’re taking things slow. And I would never ….” Kady held up a hand discouraging Hermione from plunging ahead into the overgrowth of mortification and stilted explanations.

“Like I said, just don’t and I won’t have to spend half a day cleaning blood from under my fingernails.” Kady wandered off, casting a carefree and not at all reassuring, “Good talk.” Over her shoulder.

“Someone made a new friend.” Julia poked her head around a bookcase into the claustrophobic aisle where Hermione’s latest introduction to Brakebills had taken place. She’d so loved libraries for so long. Only since coming to Brakebills had she sadly adapted the two equally likely realities of being accosted in or worse poisoned by a library. That said, she jumped about a foot and landed with a ready glare.

“Nice timing.” Hermione countered. Placing fingertips lightly against the indication of what would soon darken to bruises on her neck, she murmured, “Episkey.” The specter of her recent throttling disappeared with the utterance. Hermione cleared her throat for measure then gazed at Julia askance.

“She seemed like she needed to get that off her chest.” Julia smirked. “And Kady is not really a less is more kind of girl.”

“Should I be concerned?” Hermione turned her attention back to scanning the shelves for the title that had initiated her trip to the library.

“That she’ll peel you like a grape?” Julia made a thoughtful noise at the back of her throat. She came to stand next to Hermione, shoulders just touching. She reached past Hermione’s sight line and plucked a volume from its place. The title caught Hermione’s eye and thus captured her undivided attention. “Let’s hope not.” Julia commented placing the book in Hermione’s hands. “You should probably focus a bit more on your studies, just in case.”

“Ha.” Hermione deadpanned. She turned on her heel headed back to her assigned library carrel. If there was one thing she adored about Brakebills, it was the assignment to each student a cubicle for studying during the semester. She had been shocked to learn that the habits she’d formulated at Hogwarts weren’t quite at the measure of the academic rigor and scrutiny to which she was now subjected. It was this devastating lesson that simultaneously imparted the information that a library carrel was more important than having a dorm room. Her life consisted solely of study. In her carrel, she ingested the stacks of books usurped from the shelves, shamelessly shotgunned magicked espressos and rarely closed her eyes to blink, much less nap.

“Want some help?” Julia offered. She wound an arm through Hermione’s, drawing close so that Hermione had to adjust her step, falling into a perfect rhythm with Julia’s stride.

“You tend to be very distracting help.” Hermione countered.

“Yes, I do.” Julia smiled innocently. “Have you finished working your way through Popper’s Practical?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Not quite.” Hermione shook her head. “Some of this is retracing steps but I’m having to retrain myself with a whole new approach using the Mudra as a physical interface to power instead of my wand.” Hermione gazed at Julia with assessment in dark brown eyes. “How do you know my syllabus so well, Miss I Don’t Go Here?

“Nothing but time on my hands.” Julia shrugged, “You know, while I wait for death.” Julia paused, drawing Hermione to a stop as they closed on the eighth floor cubicle marked Granger. Located in the northwest corner with windows on two sides, one would question how a first year managed such a sweet spot. If only Hermione could sacrifice some small modicum of time for appreciation, to gaze at the perfect view of a world which prevailed outside while she attempted to master the mountain of curriculum for which she was responsible this semester. “Hey.”

Hermione knew that tone. It was a tone, she had thus far learned, would be followed only by -

“Want to see something …” Julia was anything but predictable. Nevertheless, Hermione, having learned quite a bit thus far, didn’t need to be asked.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
